One dangerous love
by Isie
Summary: ItaSaku. Drabbles. Al mismo tiempo, supo que era lo que tenían en común ambos hermanos. Ninguno estaba a su alcance.
1. Drabbe I: Muñeca

One dangerous love Un Amor Peligroso

* * *

**drabble I: Muñeca:**

Era medianoche.

Itachi miro a la chica que tenia a su lado, durmiendo profundamente.

En sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa dedicada a ella.

Ella tenía en esos instantes un aspecto tan frágil… Aunque si lo pensaba bien, sinceramente, salvo cuando se enfadaba parecía frágil… como una muñeca de porcelana.

La miro de nuevo.

Si, muñeca era un terminó que se le ajustaba bastante bien.

Su cabello rosa, corto y sedoso, le caía sobre los hombros desnudos, dándole un toque muy dulce. Su rostro estaba relajado, sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrosadas, sus labios, formando una sonrisa, y si hubiera estado despierta, se habría podido apreciar el intenso verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

Si, realmente Sakura era como una delicada muñeca.

En ese momento pensó algo, mientras su media sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

Abrazo por la cintura a Sakura, acercándola más hacía el.

Y finalmente susurro algo antes de dormirse.

- Mi muñeca.

* * *

He aqui el primer drabble de la colección n.n ¡espero que os haya gustado! 


	2. Drabble II: Elección

* * *

**Drabble II: Elección:**

Volvió a mirar su protector.

Sakura suspiro de forma casi imperceptible, en el fondo le dolía tener que elegir.

Elegir entre sus amigos, sus padres, el sitio que la vio nacer…o entre la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida en esos momentos.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

En esa situación se sentía como una ficha del ajedrez. Había dos bandos, y solo podía ser de uno o de otro.

Sabía muy bien que de elegirle a él, el otro bando la reconocería como traidora. Y no habría vuelta atrás, tendría que luchar contra la gente que tanto aprecio tenía.

Pero tampoco podía seguir viéndose a escondidas con el… en algún momento notarían su presencia y eso solo significaría una cosa: problemas.

Sakura lo sintió acercarse a ella.

Itachi, la miro con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella; la beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Después de eso la siguió mirando con tranquilidad con sus inexpresivos ojos negros.

La kunoichi tomo una decisión.

Y mientras seguía sujetando el protector con el símbolo de Konoha, saco un kunai y tacho la hoja que la identificaba.

Lo elegía a él.

* * *

Respuestas a los comentarios: 

(Se ve una chibi Isie toda contenta)

PuLgA: ehm un poco corto, yo es que soy un desastre para los fics muy largos. ¡Gracias por leer!

Katsura-chan Uchina¡Arigato! A mi también me encanta el ItaSaku n.n ¡Gracias por leer!

Kiss no Neko: si, las muñecas son muy monas n.n luego le echare un vistazo a tu fic ¡gracias por leer!

Rossmery¡Gracias! n.n


	3. Drabble III: Punto Debil

* * *

**Drabble III: Punto Debil**

La miro con apariencia fría, pero su subconsciente estaba como embrujado con ella. A su vez, ella lo miro temerosa, sus bonitos ojos verdes, brillaban de inquietud. La suave brisa, típica de la primavera, mecía sus cortos y cuidados cabellos rosados, y la kunoichi de Konoha, de vez en cuando tenía que apartárselos de la cara, para evitar que le entorpecieran la visión.

Dio unos pasos hacía delante acercándose a ella.

Sintió los deseos de la pelirrosa de retroceder y alejarse de él corriendo, pero también sintió su frustración al no poder.

Estaba acorralada entre él, y un gran árbol en el que estaba apoyada cuando él había aparecido.

La miro de nuevo, esta vez con una media sonrisa.

La ojiverde, temblaba ligeramente, sus labios estaban curvados en un gesto de miedo, y sus expresivos ojos jade, lo miraban suplicantes.

Se veía tan frágil… tan indefensa.

Algo estallo en su interior.

No quería verla así, no quería que nadie la hiciese daño.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero estaba seguro de que no dudaría en matar a cualquiera solo por hacerla llorar.

La agarro por la cintura y la acerco más a él. La abrazo.

Sakura lo miro ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en el como si no fuera más que un sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron más todavía, cuando el le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

No, aquello era imposible, seguramente era su sueño. Parpadeo, esperando despertar al volver a abrir los ojos.

Pero en vez de eso, no solo no despertó, ni no que él la beso.

Y curiosamente, no era un beso fingido, llevaba cariño.

Cuando se separo de ella la miro de nuevo.

Dicen que todos tenemos un punto débil.

Aquella noche, al conocer a esa chica, Itachi Uchiha, había encontrado el suyo.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

_XkeLly-cHanX_: jeje también la mia n.n ¿un fic ItaSaku¡luego lo leo!

_Kiss no Neko_: jeje, ya somos dos n.n. Yo del ajedrez se más o menos. (sera por eso que siempre pierdo)

_Rossmery_¡Gracias! ya intentare hacer alguno más largo n.n

_Dany-chan_: si, se escriibe asi. ¿ItaSakuSasu? Jeje está bien eso de que Sasuke termine mal. No es que lo odie, pero no soy precisamente fan suya.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Drabble IV: Grito

**Drabble 3: Grito**

_Un grito._

Un agudo grito, claramente femenino, que rompió el silencio y la apacible tranquilidad nocturna de Konoha.

Una sola manera de callarlo.

_Un beso._

Tan solo un simple y pequeño roce de labios, tan solo una exclamación ahogada, tan solo un suspiro. Tan solo silencio de nuevo.

_Un cruce de miradas._

Una conexión entre unos ojos negros y unos verdes.

Un portal entre dos mundos completamente diferentes, y a la vez demasiado parecidos. Un portal entre unas complementarias, las dos caras de una misma moneda, la dulzura y el peligro, la fuerza y la fragilidad.

_Otro beso._

Sin motivo, puesto que ya nada interrumpe la tranquilidad. Apasionado, ya no es un simple roce como el primero.

Un juego que ninguno de los dos quiere terminar.

Una risita nerviosa, y unos susurros.

- Me asustaste – Sakura sonrió levemente ruborizada mirando al chico moreno que tenia frente a él.

- Asustada te ves bien – Itachi esbozo una media sonrisa, antes de coger a la pelirrosa por la cintura y volver a besarla.

_Un encuentro._

Como todos los que se suceden cada noche desde que se conocieron.

* * *

Agradecimientos a: CiNtHiA, Rossmery, Kanna Uchiha. 


	5. Drabble V: Odio

* * *

**Drabble 5: Odio**

Interiormente, se sintió furioso consigo mismo.

Acerco más su katana al frágil cuello de ella. Pero por algún motivo, cuando una pequeña gota de sangre resbalo manchando de rojo la pálida piel de la kunoichi, no fue capaz de hacer un corte más profundo.

La miro con odio.

Odiaba esos ojos verdes, que lo miraban desafiantes a pesar de ser ella quien estaba atrapada y a su merced. Unos ojos que ni siquiera se apartaban de su sharingan.

Odiaba sus labios rojizos, curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que lo sacaba de sus casillas, aunque sin motivo aparente.

Odiaba su corto cabello rosa, que se balanceaba con el viento, rozándole el rostro algunas veces por su cercanía.

Y lo que más odiaba…era que sentía ganas de besarla. De abrazarla. De no dejarla marchar de su lado nunca.

Ella parpadeo un instante, suspiro, y volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Si vas a matarme ¡Hazlo! – susurro Sakura, clavando su mirada en la de él de nuevo.

- ¿Y si no quisiera matarte? – pregunto Itachi con voz ronca, y ligeramente arrogante.

- Si no quisieras matarme, ya me habrías dejado ir –respondió ella con serenidad.

- ¿Y si tampoco quisiera dejarte ir? – pregunto el moreno de nuevo, divertido por el pequeño brillo de irritación que lucieron los ojos de ella durante un instante.

Sakura se quedo pensativa.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto al no hallar ninguna respuesta a la pregunta del mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi acarició la mejilla de Sakura con una ternura sorprendente, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida.

Itachi se rió en sus adentros de la expresión de la cara de ella.

Se inclino hacía la chica, y la beso. Sakura no opuso resistencia, no sabía que hacer, puesto que jamás pensó que algo así pudiera ocurrirle.

Itachi rompió el beso y susurro dos palabras en el oído de ella antes de volver a besarla.

- A ti.

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

Chintia, Aidee03, Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopesia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black, y Rossmery.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Drabble VI: Cambio

**Drabble 6: Cambio**

Finalmente, el último de sus rivales cayo, quizás vivo, tal vez solo inconsciente, lo único seguro era que derrotado.

Itachi sonrió con suficiencia, le había resultado más complicado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

A sus pies, cuatro ninjas de Konoha yacían sin sentido, e indefensos ante él.

Sin embargo, su objetivo era solo uno.

Avanzo elegantemente hasta uno de los cuatro, un chico rubio de extrañas marcas similares a las de un gato en las mejillas y lo miro de forma burlona.

Al lado del chico, se encontraba la muchacha de cabello rosa, la tal "Sakura-chan" a la que el rubio había intentado proteger aun a su propio riesgo.

Se agacho junto a ella y la miro.

A pesar de que ella tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas leves y no tan leves, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, y un aspecto deplorable, no pudo evitar encontrarla increíblemente bonita.

Y curiosamente lamento las lágrimas que sabía que derramaría de nuevo al despertar, cuando su amigo ya estuviera en manos de Akatsuki, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Le acaricio levemente la cabeza y se aparto de ella.

Cogio a Naruto, y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, cuando algo le agarro.

Temblorosa, Sakura, lo sujetaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de lo débil que estaba, pero no se rendía.

- Suéltame niña – ordeno secamente.

- No te lleves a Naruto ¡por favor! – Sakura simplemente suplico, sin hacer caso del tono seco que el utilizo.

- Lo siento niña – susurro y se soltó del agarre. La miro de nuevo y maldijo.

Sakura volvía a tener sus ojos verdes cristalinos.

Y lo peor era que el no quería que llorase, no quería hacerla daño.

En contra de lo que debería hacer, soltó al rubio que cayo secamente y se inclino hacía ella. Sakura lo miro temerosa.

Lo último que se esperaba…era que la besara.

Itachi la atrajo más hacía el, profundizando el beso, mientras ella se resistía, hasta que finalmente se rindió.

- La vida de tu amigo…por un beso ¿no crees que es un cambio justo? – le susurro.

Sakura no supo que contestar.

- Gracias – dijo finalmente. Después de todo…Itachi Uchiha no era el mounstro que describían lo demás.

El se marcho de allí, la miro por última vez y empezó a pensar en que excusa daría para ese fracaso en la captura del kyuubi.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 

**Agradecimientos a:**

_XkeLly-cHanX, CiNtHiA, Aidee03, Rossmery, MYsweetAngel, katsura-chan Uchina, Cygnus Anay Vulpeca Csiopeia Andromeda Cristal Drak Phoenix Kinomoto Black, Jesybert, y Lucre Uzumaki._

También pueden encontar el fic en Paraiso Fanfiction n.n


	7. Drabble VII: Ven conmigo

Corría a través del bosque.

En sus claros ojos verdes se podía ver reflejado el miedo, en la palidez de su rostro de adivinaba la preocupación.

Hacía ya rato que estaba cansada, pero no podía dejar de correr.

Apenas se fijaba por donde iba, ignoraba las sombras nocturnas que tan tenebroso hacían parecer el bosque y simplemente avanzaba. Estaba segura que de dar media vuelta, tardaría en encontrar el camino.

Si es que volvía…

En su acelerada huida, no reparo en la raíz seca del árbol que acababa de esquivar…hasta tropezar con ella.

Jadeando, trato de levantarse, pero estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Era incapaz de moverse, y el palpitante dolor de su tobillo le dio a pensar que seguramente se lo había torcido. Daba igual, ya era tarde. Lo supo al sentir la gélida respiración de su perseguidor en la nuca.

Lo supo cuando ese escalofrió de terror, la hizo estremecerse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y deseo que fuera tan solo una pesadilla. Que no tardaría en despertar. La inexpresiva voz de el, la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Fin del juego.

Lentamente se giro hacía el, temblando.

Frente a ella, con una expresión indiferente, se hallaba su perseguidor, Itachi Uchiha, mirándola con una chispa de diversión en sus fríos ojos negros.

Se quedo callada, mirándola suelo como si no hubiese nada más interesante. Se había resignado, estaba atrapada. Y lo sabía.

- ¿No vas a gritar¿A suplicar? – Por su voz, parecía ligeramente sorprendido – Que interesante ¿ni siquiera vas a atacarme?

Sakura alzo la vista sobresaltada.

Ese último susurro había sonado cerca. Muy cerca. Tanto, que había sentido la respiración del chico en su oreja.

Miro a su izquierda temerosa, el esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Y bien¿No vas a reaccionar siquiera¿No intentaras huir¿No lloraras? – el siguió haciendo propuestas, la pelirrosa, solamente sentía cada vez un pánico mayor. - ¿No me insultaras¿No me aseguraras que alguien vendrá a salvarte¿Nada?

- Mátame ya. – ordeno ella cortante.

No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando esa fría voz. Total, una vez te resignas, no ves la muerte tan terrible.

- ¿A pesar de estar atrapada me das ordenes? – Rió Itachi divertido – eres realmente muy interesante. -

- ¿Y que voy a hacer sino¿Que mas da lo que haga si no saldre viva de está?- replico

- Dejarte vivir y dejarte marchar son dos cosas muy diferente, niña. - contesto colocandole con dulzura un mechon de cabello rosado.

Eso la dejo perpleja.

-¿Qué?

Un susurro fue todo lo que escucho antes de ver unos ojos rojos que giraban a toda velocidad clavarse en sus ojos verdes, y que todo se volviera oscuro.

………………………………..

Sakura se abrazo más al moreno, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón y suspirando de cuando en cuando, mientras recordaba el momento el que empezó todo. Su suerte… o su desgracia, según lo mirara.

No había vuelto a saber de Konoha, e indudablemente, la consideraban traidora. Pero ya nada importaba.

Sonrió levemente cuando, recordó lo que Itachi le susurro aquella noche

"Ven conmigo"

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

Kissej, Aidee03, Zaoldyeck-81, Katsura-chan Uchina, XkeLly-cHanX, CiNtHiA, Rossmery, Harlett, Anita-Asakura, Kirara, Chibisiam, ALenis 


	8. Drabble 8: Ven Conmigo II

La brisa mecía su larga cabellera negra.

Sus inexpresivos ojos rojos miraban hacía ninguna parte mientras sus labios, formulaban de vez en cuando una pregunta en voz tan baja, que se podía pensar que no había sido mas que el murmullo del viento.

_¿Por qué?_

Siempre la misma pregunta, rondaba por su mente desde aquella noche, lo que le provocaba una furia indescriptible.

Porque por primera vez en su vida, se sentía vulnerable cada vez que recordaba sus llorosos ojos verdes mirándole con temor

Recordaba su suave voz y sus rosados labios, y lo que mas detestaba; recordaba las ganas que había sentido de besarlos.

Lo mucho que había deseado hacer que las lágrimas cesaran de caer por sus pálidas mejillas, secándolas con sus besos.

Lo difícil que le había resultado reprimir el impulso de abrazarla, de hacer que sus sollozos se silenciaran en sus brazos, de acunarla como a una niña y susurrarle promesas de amor al oído.

Recordaba el dolor que se acumulo en su pecho cuando la lógica se abrió paso entre los desbordantes sentimientos que le aceleraban el corazón.

Y la lógica solo susurraba unas pocas palabras que sin embargo se clavaban con mas fuerza que mil espadas.

_"Ella te odia"_

Sin embargo, no era odio lo que se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de la kunoichi. Y tampoco era consolador, ya que era miedo.

A pesar del tono firme de sus palabras, podía leer sus sentimientos en sus ojos esmeraldas, como si se trataran de un libro abierto.

- ¿Me dejaras marchar acaso? – pregunto Sakura indignada. - ¿Sabiendo la cantidad de problemas que puedo ocasionarte?

Esas palabras rebotaron en su mente. Y sintió un pequeño brote de calidez dejar paso a una idea en su cabeza.

Si el concepto que Sakura Haruno tenía de el es que era un mounstro ¿Por qué no cambiarlo?

Se acerco más a ella notando como la pelirrosa intentaba reprimir un escalofrió.

- Dejarte vivir y dejarte marchar son dos cosas muy diferente, niña

La sorpresa de la kunoichi era evidente. Itachi se limito a esbozar una sonrisa divertida y se inclino más hacia ella, haciendo que sus alientos se entrelazaran y disfrutando del nerviosismo que Sakura mostraba ante su cercanía.

Y la beso. Acaricio los labios de la flor de cerezo comprobando que eran tan dulces como le habían parecido. Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos comprobando que el cuerpo de la chica era tan frágil como el de una muñeca.

Cuando sentía que se le acababa el aire, cortó el beso y la miro de nuevo grabando cada gesto suyo a fuego en su memoria.

Y le susurro las dos palabras que más le había deseado decir desde que la vio por primera vez.

- Ven conmigo.

* * *

¡Aqui otro drabble! Está es la segunda parte de Come With Me (desde el punto de vista de Itachi)

Dedicado a: EvangelineDark y a Sayoko.

Agradecimientos a: Arashi-koi, jessy moon 15, Harlett, Jessi, CiNtHiA, Anita-Asakura, L.Lawliet, Diaru.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Dais animos para seguir n.n


	9. Drabble 9: Recompensa

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta pasa una y otra vez por su mente. Es algo que no logra comprender a pesar de que esa pregunta ronda por su mente día si, día también.

No tiene sentido.

Él es peligroso.

Impredecible.

Obsesivo

Debería sentir miedo de él. Pero solo siente miedo de perderlo.

Debería alejarse de él. Salir corriendo. Pero solamente quiere acurrucarse más junto a él, abrazarse a ese hombre como si no hubiera un mañana.

Debería odiarle. Pero es incapaz de hacerlo, a pesar de que motivos no le faltan.

Debería hacer tantas cosas… pero lo único que realmente desea es apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, y dormir escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Dormir junto a un asesino sin escrúpulos. Junto a alguien capaz de matar sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

Alguien, que, sin embargo, es capaz de besarla todas las noches con ternura. Alguien, que, por ella, esta dispuesto a morir.

Sakura sabe que solamente ella conoce esa cara de él. Sabe que fue una locura traicionar Konoha, traicionando al mismo tiempo a todas las personas a las que quiere.

Pero no le importa.

Estaría dispuesta a volver a cometer semejante locura una y mil veces, porque sabe cual es su recompensa.

Su recompensa es saber que todas y cada una de sus sonrisas de adoración son para ella. Es cada beso que él le da, cada momento que comparten.

Su premio es dormir abrazada a Itachi Uchiha cada noche.

* * *

¡¡Ta ta ta chaaaaan!! He vuelto n.n Hacía tiempo que no escribia ningun drable sobre estos dos... pero bueno. ¡Aqui con otro! Esta dedicado a todas las personas que estuvieran esperando que continuara con este fic n.n

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Drabble 10: Inalcanzable

¿Poderosa?

No

¿Una sensualidad arrolladora?

Tampoco

¿Guapa hasta decir basta?

En absoluto.

Sakura Haruno carecía de todas las características que el valoraba en una mujer. Ella era débil, torpe y tanto su rostro aniñado, como su cuerpo con pocas curvas, le hacían pensar en ella como una niña más que como una mujer.

Pero tenía algo.

Itachi no sabía lo que era, pero lo notaba, cuando la lujuria lo embargaba con tan solo recordar su voz.

Con solo mirarla.

La deseaba. Mucho.

Pero eso era algo que el mayor de los Uchiha no tenía intenciones de admitir.

Al igual que no quería admitir, que cada vez que la veía, tenía que controlarse para no abrazarla muy fuerte, y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, una y mil veces.

Itachi odiaba pensar que alguien como Sakura, rondaba por su mente y sueños, ocupando más de la mitad de sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que no siempre estaban inspirados en como seria hacerla suya…

También deseaba abrazarla durante una noche entera, y dedicarse a memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de su pálido rostro.

Eso carecía de sentido…y él lo sabía.

¿Frágil?

Si

¿Sentimental?

También.

¿Risueña?

Hasta decir basta

Itachi masculló un juramento, que habría escandalizado a un marinero.

Él odiaba todo eso en una mujer, pero en esa kunoichi, le parecían unos rasgos adorables y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué?

Porque la fragilidad de Sakura, le hacía desear estar siempre junto a ella, protegiéndola…aunque sabía bien que él era el principal peligro que la acechaba.

Porque su facilidad para llorar, le parecían un excelente motivo para matar de la forma más cruel al miserable que había provocado sus lágrimas…para después secar dichas lágrimas a besos.

Porque su eterna expresión risueña, había logrado cautivarlo…hasta llegar al punto de que una sonrisa suya, lograban que él olvidara su pasado y deseara sonreír también.

Con su forma de ser y su exótica y particular belleza, ella era su alma gemela, su complemento.

Sakura era la única luz que iluminaba la eterna oscuridad que llenaba su corazón. Y él, no podía evitar odiar a su delicada flor de cerezo, porque era incapaz de dejar de quererla… a pesar de que sabía que era inalcanzable.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aqui otro drabble. Se lo dedico a mi hermana, que tiene la mania de indicarme mis defectos como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo. ¡Te quiero Vero! También se lo quiero dedicar a las personas que lo leeis.

Agradecimientos a: Anita-Asakura, Hikari Mitsuki, Mikane, Yamako-chan, Corsaria y -X-KathO-Chan-X-, y a muchas otras personas que habeis demostrado de una forma u otra que os gusta el fic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Drabble 11: Como cada noche

Sakura se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le hacía daño, y el estruendo que provocaba cada latido era tan fuerte, que la kunoichi estaba segura de que se oía a kilómetros de distancia.

El motivo era algo que Sakura no deseaba admitir.

Ella prefería pensar que era debido al peligro que corría. Sin embargo es muy difícil engañarse a uno mismo.

Sabía muy bien que su corazón latía tan rápido debido a la cercanía de ese hombre.

Detrás de ella, y más cerca de lo que Sakura consideraba necesario, estaba Itachi Uchiha. El moreno sostenía un kunai contra el cuello de Sakura, mientras que con la mano libre, la inmovilizaba.

Con la poca libertad de movimientos que tenia, solo le quedaban dos opciones. Avanzar un paso, y acercarse más al kunai, o retroceder uno, y acercarse a Itachi.

Todo un dilema.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría acercado a su captor sin dudarlo. Valoraba bastante el hecho de llevar la cabeza sobre los hombros. Pero ¡que demonios! En esa circunstancia, quien estaba a sus espaldas era alguien que había suscitado varias preguntas en su mente, y una infinita curiosidad.

Sin contar que era un asesino de rango S, y el hermano mayor de su primer amor.

El kunai presiono más contra su piel. Una gota de sangre resbalo por su cuello, dejando a su paso una marca roja que destacaba en la pálida piel de Sakura.

Sakura retrocedió un paso, acercándose más a él, que estrecho su abrazo mortal.

En respuesta, la boca de Sakura se secó, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Una reacción más que ridícula teniendo en cuenta de que tenía un cuchillo en la garganta y un asesino sujetándola

Estaba claro que era más débil de lo que ella pensaba.

Durante todos los años que había pasado con Tsunade, había creído haber adquirido una fortaleza y seguridad en si misma que le evitarían reacciones como esa.

Odiaba sentirse así. Aunque no tanto como odiaba la sensación de felicidad que sentía atrapada entre los brazos de su peor enemigo.

-Es peligroso viajar sola por un bosque de noche, Caperucita. - susurro Itachi en su oído.- Podrías encontrarte con el malvado lobo feroz.

Sakura abrió los ojos perpleja.

Itachi guardo el kunai, y sin dejar de sujetarla, la dio la vuelta, logrando que ambos quedaran cara a cara.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Itachi la capturo en un beso exigente, pasional y posesivo.

Sakura jadeó, sorprendida, pero instintivamente, rodeo los hombros de Itachi con sus brazos, acercándose todo lo que podía a él, mientras correspondía con intensidad al beso.

Las manos de Itachi descendieron hasta la cintura de la kunoichi.

Tras una exploración a fondo de la boca de la kunoichi, Itachi rompió el beso para dirigir sus labios al cuello de Sakura.

Ella gimió mientras el moreno iba dejando un húmedo rastro de besos descendiendo hasta su escote.

Con un simple movimiento, Itachi se deshizo de la ropa de Sakura, y la acostó sobre la hierba. La kunoichi se sonrojo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha e intento cubrirse. Itachi se lo impidió antes de volver a caer sobre sus labios iniciando otro beso.

Sakura comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la capa de Itachi. Cuando acabo, lo intento con la camiseta. Tras varios intentos, Itachi decidió ayudarla.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, y tras varios besos ardientes, Itachi la penetro. Sakura gimió apretándose más contra él, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

El moreno deslizo las manos por su espalda, y comenzó un ritmo lento de embestidas.

Cuando finalmente todo termino, quedaron abrazados y jadeantes.

- ¿Sabes? La próxima vez podrías ahorrarte la escena del kunai. – comento Sakura riendo. - ¿No crees?

En respuesta, Itachi estallo en suaves carcajadas.

_Como cada noche_

* * *

(Escondida debajo de la mesa con un cartelito en el que pone "no me mateis")

Eh...no se que decir de este drabble.

Si, es un lemon (mi primer, y desastroso intento). Y eso sin contar que me llevo bastante escribirlo. Esta visto que no es lo mio. Aun asi, espero que os guste u.u

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Drabble 12: ¿Qué se siente?

Sakura fijo su vista en el hombre que dormía a su lado.

¿Qué se siente al tener la oportunidad de ayudar a la persona a la que crees amar al alcance de la mano, y no utilizarla?

El silencio de la habitación solo estaba interrumpido por el sonido de la respiración de él. De Itachi Uchiha.

Del motivo por el cual abandonó Konoha, esperando la oportunidad de vengarse. Vengarse, porque fue ese hombre quien le arrebató la posibilidad de ser querida por Sasuke al llevar a cabo la matanza de su clan.

Vengarse, porque es la organización a la que pertenece él, la que pone en peligro la vida de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, los motivos cambian.

Su misión inicial, era ganarse su confianza, lograr que le procesara absoluta devoción, para una vez ser lo más importante para él, matarlo tal y como él aniquilo su futuro junto a su gran amor...

Una misión difícil, sí, pero no imposible de llevar a cabo.

No imposible siempre y cuando no te desvíes de tus objetivos iniciales.

En sus planes no entraba acabar siendo ella quien sintiera completa adoración por Itachi.

Aunque, claro, en sus planes tampoco entraba que él no fuera el mounstro que ella esperaba conocer.

No había planeado descubrir lo dulce que Itachi podía llegar a ser.

No había planeado ser ella quien buscara un motivo para besarlo, sin pensar en venganza durante el beso.

En definitiva, no había planeado enamorarse.

Echándose al lado del moreno, Sakura replanteó su pregunta.

¿Qué se siente al dormir acurrucada junto a la persona a la que teóricamente deberías odiar con todas tus fuerzas, pero en la práctica amas hasta el punto de resultar doloroso?

Esa respuesta si se la sabía.

Se siente una absoluta felicidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Valla, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar este fin. Pero, en fin, aqui dejo un pequeño drabble. Espero que os guste ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Drabble 13: Mentiras

Había tres cosas que Sakura odiaba admitir. Tres mentiras que insistía en contarse cada mañana nada más abrir los ojos, y que despedían el último de sus pensamientos antes de dormir cada noche.

_Estas junto a él siguiendo órdenes_.

La primera mentira había sido cierta unos meses atrás. En el momento en que dejo de ponerse en contacto con Konoha para contar los avances de Akatsuki había dejado de serlo, por mucho que Sakura intentara engañarse pensando que apenas habían sucedido cambios en lo contado anteriormente. En el fondo de su consciencia, sabía bien el motivo. Quería protegerlo.

A él, el insensible asesino. A él, el genio de los Uchiha.

_Cada sonrisa que le dedicas es falsa._

La segunda mentira era una negación de lo que ella misma sentía, y cada día le costaba más ocultar.

Nada más verle, sentía la necesidad de sonreír cálidamente, a pesar de saber que en respuesta solo recibiría gélidas miradas de desaprobación, acompañadas de medias sonrisas que solamente la confundían.

Ante esa situación, era preferible engañarse y echar la culpa de casa sonrisa a su misión.

_Solamente te atrae porque se parece a su hermano_.

La tercera mentira era la que más se repetía, odiando saber la verdad, negándose a admitirlo ni tan siquiera en sus más remotos pensamientos.

A pesar del parecido físico, y psicológico, bastaban unas pocas frases para encontrar las primeras diferencias.

Sakura había encontrado algo más que eso.

Había encontrado la diferencia entre obsesión infantil, que tan fácil le había resultado confundir con el amor; y la atracción arrolladora.

Al mismo tiempo, supo que era lo que tenían en común ambos hermanos.

Ninguno estaba a su alcance.

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

Otro drabble más, y este no acaba de convencerme. Tengo la sensación de que no he sabido expresar la idea que me rondaba la cabeza. En cualquier caso, no voy a extenderme demasiado. Agradezco los comentarios, y la paciencia que teneis conmigo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
